


Teaser

by fandramatics



Series: 101 Prompts Challenge [30]
Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24727591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandramatics/pseuds/fandramatics
Summary: 30. "I can't wait until we're alone. There are so many things I want to do to you right now"
Relationships: Alicia Florrick/Will Gardner
Series: 101 Prompts Challenge [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503173
Kudos: 8





	Teaser

The warmth in her leg, his hand groping at her thigh. His touch at the right place and he had her alert. The way he ignored her glance and her discreet shake of the head only adding to the sensation he had started.

Will had this power over her. He could make her wildest side rise, make her willing to try things she would be mortified at the thought of doing.

When his finger touched her thigh, there was no denying how she felt about this little game of his. Her legs parting for him at a single brush of skin.

Ashbaugh kept talking and Alicia kept her eyes on him, even though she could only half-listen to the man as Will had his hand caressing the inside of her leg, inching closer to her core whenever he got a chance.

Gardner, in all his composure, spoke as if nothing was happening. He intervened more than once to keep her from giving the two of them away.

Matthew rose and the moment he turned away, Alicia had to contain a gasp. Will pushed her panties aside, his digits parting and exploring her folds with slow caresses. He teased at her entrance.

Burning under his touch, sensing his moist fingers at her core, she trembled when his breath caressed her neck, his lips brushing against her ear. “I can’t wait until we’re alone. There are so many things I want to do to you right now.”

And he moved away entirely. Mouth, body, fingers. Everything.

She shivered, but this time from the sudden cold his absence created.

Alicia pressed her thighs together, cleared her throat, and eyed Ashbaugh with intent. Hoped Matthew wouldn’t notice her flustered cheeks, and that Will wouldn’t notice her frustrated shifting.


End file.
